Odd Brothers
by OrianPrime92
Summary: TFAU to Demyrie's Odd Couple. Prowl has three brothers. When one ends up waltzing in needing a tune-up from Lockdown, the other two soon come back into Prowl's life as well. Life only goes up from here! Barricade!centric. HIATUS/REVAMP
1. Quick! To the Background Check!

-evil laugh- I read Demyrie's _Odd Couple_, and fell in love. That and, _Partners_, which is sequal to a one-shot of hers, which is also AMAZING! I swear, go read her LDxProwl! It's AMAZING!

And! She's given me permission to do an AU to her story~! -giggles- Okay. I know that in _Odd Couple_, Prowl is an only child. Well, I have a REASON, for why in there he is an only child, which is to say, plainly, his father is a jackass. (Am I allowed to say that Demy-chan?) But, here, it explains why there are no files on his brothers.

Yes, I said it. Brothers. Plural. More than one.

In or~da!

Smokescreen Barricade(Prowl's older twin) and Bluestreak

I hash reasons! And they will be explained later. 3 Anyways, I got this idea from reading _Odd Couple_, and then skimming back my not-really-headed-anywhere story on dA called _Brothers_, which has the four as brothers. So, really. Who didn't see this coming? XD

Yes, I know you all LOVE when I rant, but I figured I should give some background checks here before I start.

Smokescreen: 34, red hair, blue eyes, cop. Catholic, kinda. Not devoted, but isn't really anything else so he believes in God, Jesus, etc. Just not a blow-hard like his father.

Barricade: Whatever Prowl's age it(24? I dunno, I gotta go back a look.), black hair, brown eyes with red angular sunglasses, unknown job. Buddhist vegetarian that, oddly enough, still eats chicken. Explanation will be later on.

Bluestreak: 19, black hair, blue eyes, police-academy bound. Not very devoted Catholic(AKA, same as Smokescreen).

Hopefully, this should be enough to quench your questions until all is revealed in story.

Also, I'm probably murdering Yoketron. Not, literally kill him, but I'm saying my attempt at him will suck, since I never tried to write as him 'fore. Same as LD.

Now, the customarily yet unnecessary disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the original idea of this fic. That kinda belongs to Demyrie. I altered it and making it Barricade centric, and making it AU to demyrie's _Odd Couple_. Please forgive me if this appalls you all, but... YOU MUST READ _Odd Couple_ TO GET THIS! Demyrie also owns Anicon, because I love him enough to put him in this. XD

The customarily yet necessary claimer: I own... nothing, really. I kinda own this plot, and idea, but then again... I don't. Well, damn. XD

RATED T 'CAUSE IDK IF I'M GUNNA PUT SEX IN IT OR NOT! IT'S GOT MEAN WORDS IN IT THAT I WOULD NEVER SAY. Like, at _all_. I don't use the 'n' word, but Lockdown uses it... -cringe- Same with the 'f' word. And no, not fuck. I use fuck. Almost as much as Lockdown... -snickers- Think of me as a sober, underage not-albino catholic but not really devoted Lockdown... Without using the n or f words.

Yeah, 'cause that made sense. -snorts- Anyways, I guess chapter can be next chapter. Just thought I'd give ya a heads up.


	2. Neon Purple Lights

First Chapta~! -grins- And YES, Jazz is frequently in this. I think he's a good friend to Prowl, and eventually to Lockdown. And especially Torque. OMG, Demyrie, can you see Jazz and Torque in a room together? XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Demyrie owns Torque and Anicon, both of who appear in the first and second chapters and maybe later on.

**Claimer:** I own... well, the idea. Kinda. I warped Demyrie's story _Odd Couple_, so this is AU to her story. YOU MUST READ ODD COUPLE FIRST! It's linked at the top of my profile!!

Prowl didn't know how it happened. One minute, he was riding on patrol, tailing Jazz since they were patrol buddies today, and the next, nothing but a black and red motorcycle and bright neon purple taillights.

In his defense, Jazz saw it too.

So now, he was sitting in the bedroom, with Torque messing with his hair. He was annoyed, but couldn't stop her since she controlled his pain medication.

"Your hair is so easily played with! I love it!" Torque exclaimed.

"When is Lockdown getting home again?" Prowl asked.

"Not til midnight~!" The older woman sang, hurting Prowl's head. He growled as Jazz came in on crutches.

"Hey, why does she get to play with your hair and I can't!?" The black man demanded, offended.

"Because she controls my pain medication." Prowl said flatly. Jazz laughed.

"Okay, cool." He sat with Prowl. "So, you saw what I did right?"

"Neon purple taillights on a motorcycle." Prowl said.

"And a black and red bike. Cool. I thought I imagined it." Jazz frowned.

"Wait, some guy's going around on a black and red motorcycle with neon purple taillights?" Torque asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." The two Ninja Cops said. Torque bust out laughing.

"What a homo that guy is!" She said between laughs.

"How do ya know? Maybe he just likes purple." Jazz snorted.

"Neon-purple? On a black and red bike?" Torque said, laughter gone. Jazz paused and sighed.

"Yer right. He's gay."

"He might not be." Prowl said.

"Prowl. Think about it."

"He may not know he's gay. He might be Asexual." Prowl said. Torque started giggling as Jazz grinned.

"Like you were?" He asked. Prowl punched the other man's arm.

"Jerk." He was smiling though. It was after midnight, when Lockdown was in the shower, that a man waltzed in.

"Yo LD, I need a tune-up!" He shouted.

"Lockdown's not home! Now who are ya?" Jazz shouted from the bedroom. Of course, Jazz and Torque were spending the night. Prowl still didn't know how they convinced Lockdown of it.

"Jazz you idiot!" Prowl muttered. Torque giggled as the man entered. The black haired man, with red angular sunglasses, a black trench coat, form-fitting leather jeans, black undershirt sprayed with red paint, and black work boots, stood there, staring at Prowl. Prowl stared right back, eyes wide.

"B-Barricade...?"


	3. God, You're An Idiot!

Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huuuuuh! I'm writin' the next chaaaaaapter~! -grins psychotically- Sooooo, Demyrie's OC Anicon features in the next chapter, and her OC Torque is prolly gunna end up in every chapter. I just can't see this fic without her in the chapters in any way. But, hey, they're kickass characters. -evil grin-

Dude... If ya'll wants some disclaimers and claimers, go to the last chapter, and the Background Check!!!

If ya'll wanna get this story, go read Odd Couple, and Odd Moments by Demyrie.

And yes, the story is now entirely Barricade's POV. First chapter was Prowl's because I needed some way to show that Barricade has a very sexy, if not completely gay, motorcycle lights. XD

Jazz: Why Neon Purple?

Barricade: Neon Purple rocks. -peace sign- 3

And Barricade says the nasty 'f' word... T^T

Chapter Two:

God, You're An Idiot

Barricade stared at the man in the bed. He had just come to town for a few races, and had come to probably his best friend for a tune up. But now, as he was staring down at his injured younger twin brother, he did the first thing he knew how.

He screamed and high tailed it out of there.

"Oh no you don't!" Torque shouted in excitement as she tackled the young man. Barricade squirmed and tried to get away.

"Yo, who's Barricade?" Jazz asked Prowl. The Buddhist just looked at his best friend and then back at the slightly taller man.

"Barricade is my twin brother."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! I DITCHED THE BASTARD'S PLACE! I AM NOT PART OF THAT FAMILY!" Barricade shouted, "LET ME GO TORQUE FOR THE LOVE OF BUDDHA!"

"What the hell? Barricade? What the flying fuck are you doing here?" Lockdown's voice ended the screams coming from Barricade. The man looked up, his red sunglasses betraying him and showing his distressed emotions.

"I'm in town... And now that I know that my brother lives here... WAIT A MINUTE! WHY THE FLYING FUCKING SHIT IS MY BABY TWIN BROTHER IN YOUR HOUSE!?" Barricade was up in a flash, Torque yelping as she fell onto her butt. Lockdown smirked.

"He's quite a good fuck."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING FAGGOT!" Barricade went to punch the albino, but Prowl moved and tackled him, most likely causing himself more injury.

"Stay out of my personal business Barricade! Like you said, you left!" Prowl shouted.

"I am _not_ letting this douschbag fuck you!" Barricade growled as Prowl knocked his sunglasses off.

"I _enjoy_ having this douschbag fuck me!" Prowl argued, being shoved in the shoulder. Barricade immediately stopped wrestling with his brother, and stared. His mouth was open, and his right eye twitched.

"_Ewwwww!!!!!!!!_ TMI!" Barricade shouted, shoving his brother off. Torque laughed and handed the older twin his sunglasses.

"Aw, Barricade, you just said that he was fucking Prowl!"

"I didn't know I was saying a fact!" Barricade shouted, snatching his sunglasses.

"You big baby." Prowl snorted as Lockdown put him back in the bed. Barricade stuck his tongue out.

"Fucking dumbass..." Lockdown muttered, picking the pouting motorcyclist off the floor. Literally picking him up by his shirt collar.

"Hey! Lemme go! Sonuvabitch!" Barricade snarled as Lockdown took him into the living room. Torque walked in, closing the bedroom door so Prowl and Jazz couldn't see.

"So, what's up Barricade? Why the sudden drop by? Besides the dire need of a tune-up." Torque asked, sitting on the couch. Barricade plopped down on it, and put his feet on the table.

"Few trick shows, races. Legal ones, mind you." Barricade said, "Thought I'd give ya guys some tickets. I got maybe twelve of'm." He held them up.

"How the hell did you get twelve tickets!?" Torque demanded, grabbing one of them. Lockdown took two, probably for Prowl.

"Eh, some guys didn't want their family or friends to go. Much like the reason Prowl doesn't know what I do."

"You kind of do some pretty stupid stunts..." Torque informed the young man. He just shrugged.

"That's why he and the other two don't know."

"Other two?" Lockdown asked with a frown. Barricade laughed.

"Oh, that's _right_... You don't know..."

"Don't know what?" Torque asked with a matching frown. The man smirked.

"We've got a younger brother. And an older one that's a cop."

The look on their faces was enough to make Barricade laugh for a year.

"You're joking, right?" Torque asked.

"Nope. In fact, little Baby Blue lives right here in Detroit. He's going to go to the Police Academy as soon as the papers go through. At least, that's what ol' Hatchet said." Barricade nodded. He sighed and stood up. "Well, I should head out. Gotta find a hotel to stay in for the next few weeks." Torque lit up.

"Why not stay with me?"

"No way you crazy dike." Barricade snorted.

"Come around tomorrow for that tune up!" Lockdown shouted as Barricade approached the door.

"Yeah, sure." He got on his bike, and turned it on. He sped off, ignoring the rain and snow, and thinking about his brothers.

(Briefly with Torque...

"Oh... My... God..." She said as she stared at his tail lights. She was fighting a laugh. "PROWL! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT COLOR TAIL LIGHTS BARRICADE HAS!!!")

It was that very same night that Barricade found himself pushing his bike to an old house on the outskirts of the city. He shivered and knocked on the door, bike nestled against the curb. An old man, about 54, with deep brown eyes and graying hair opened the door. He wore dark blue jeans and a light green t-shirt on. He looked half asleep, but as soon as he saw the young man at the door, he ushered him in.

"What the hell you doin' out so late? And in the rain too?" The old man cussed, getting him a dry towel and a pair of night clothes.

"No hotels." Barricade muttered, "Sorry Kup." The old man returned, shaking his head.

"You can't keep riding around in the rain and snow." Barricade dried his hair with the towel.

"I know, but I so wasn't staying at Lockdown's." He said, striping down and getting dressed in the clothes Kup got him.

"And what's wrong with Lockdown's? You crashed there half of your stay last time." Kup said, making hot chocolate for the young man. Barricade threw his clothes in the wash and entered the kitchen.

"He's banging my brother." Kup froze.

"_What_?"

"You heard me, Sensei. Lockdown's banging Prowl. And Prowl's willing." Barricade sighed, "I can't... I couldn't... I just... I couldn't stay." Kup turned to face him, handing him the mug.

"Well if he's happy, what's the problem?" The man asked as he took a sip of the warm drink.

"Nothing, but I just... Damn him... Did it have to be _Lockdown_? And what the hell does he see in Prowl and not me!?" The Asian growled. Kup sighed.

"Maybe a sane person?"

"He's a cop! He isn't fucking sane! And last I knew, he was a fucking straight catholic!" Barricade shouted.

"Calm down. And shut up, I have a roommate!"

"You brought some poor sucker into this shit house?" Barricade asked.

"You mean besides you? Yes. His apartment building's being cleared of termites." Kup said, "And I trained him on the track just as much as I did you."

"You're a fuckin' pedo!" Barricade gasped in mock. Kup gave him an annoyed look.

"You know Rodimus is straight." The younger man grinned.

"So how is the shithead?" He asked.

"Annoyed. At you." The first Prime said, walking into the kitchen with a yawn. "I have work at 6 you know."

"Oh, that reminds me. Here." Barricade held up two tickets as he took another drink from the mug. Kup took them and frowned, reading them.

"Another stunt show? Boy, you're going to end up in that hospital again. God, you're an idiot..." He sighed.

"Barricade, you incorrigible moron." Rodimus groaned

"Shut up. You make your living as a cop, I make mine as a stunt man." The first Prime of the Detroit Police and the stunt motorcyclist kept arguing teasingly. Kup just snorted at them.

"You're sleeping on the couch Barricade." He informed him, "Now good night." Barricade grinned and shrugged, giving Rodimus a high five before going to the couch to sleep.


	4. Oh, it's ON!

-squeals- Anicon features in this oooooone~! And I figured out Prowlie's age! -rereading _**OC**_- ... Say nothing.

SO! Barricade and Prowl are twenty three! ^-^

Last chapter for Dis/Claimer(s).

And yes, I brought Kup into this story. And Rodimus. Why? -laughs- you'll see.

_**Warning: Have dentist on call!!! Anicon sweetness!!!!!**_

Chapter Three:

Oh, It's ON!

Barricade was still half-asleep when Kup dragged his ass out of sleep at 5:30 AM. Barricade, of course, was not a morning person. It was like a religion of his to sleep until at least noon. If not, sleep until 2 PM. But with his former racing coach dragging him off the couch was a welcome flash back to when he was 14 and demanding to be taught how to race a motorcycle and do stunts. Kup always woke him up at varying times, and he still had no set internal clock.

"Here." Kup tossed his clean clothes at him, and he got dressed, not particularly caring the windows were open. And he didn't notice Rodimus walk in. And Rodimus, for a straight Prime of the DPD, stared.

"Why are you changing in the middle of the living room...?" Kup laughed as the naked man grinned.

"Why do you care? Enjoying the view Rodimus?" In no certain way was Barricade picky about who he slept with. Actually, he never slept with anybody before. But, he had been close plenty of times to know he didn't care about genders. He just preferred men, which had him hitting on Rodimus. A lot.

"No! Ew, god you sick-o!" Rodimus said, grabbing a bowl and the cereal. Barricade laughed and actually got dressed. He grabbed his bike helmet.

"I'm headin' off."

"To where?" Rodimus blinked, "You're bike is _dead_."

"I'm gunna push it to Lockdown's." Rodimus stared blankly.

"I can give you a ride you know."

"I know."

"So do you want one?"

"I can walk."

"For the love of Anubis, it's too early for this crap." Kup muttered, pouring Rodimus a thermos of coffee. The two snickered.

"Sure thing. Oh, hey Rodi, give this to the black ninja cop dude. He was over at LD's last night and I forgot to give'm one." Rodimus and Kup gave Barricade '_you're a dumbass_' look.

"His name's Jazz." Rodimus said.

"Yeah, him." Barricade nodded, handed a ticket to Rodimus for Jazz. He caught the pop-tart Kup threw at him and walked out with it in his mouth. For maybe five minutes he stared at his bike before deciding he better start walking. And so he walked, and ate his pop-tart. It took maybe a half an hour for him to get to his "favorite" mechanic's home.

And Lockdown was ready to beat his ass when he got there.

"What'd I do!?"

"You're the idiot who caused Prowl and Jazz to get into an accident the other night!"

"Oh, shit, they're the cops I jumped over..." Barricade said, eyes wide under his sunglasses.

"Yes. And you're lucky Prowl said not to kill you. Now move, I have to get to work. Leave your bike in the garage!" Lockdown shouted, going to his car. Barricade dropped his bike quite uncaringly in the garage and headed to go find a hotel.

"Barricade?" Prowl asked. Barricade flinched at the same needy tone that had begged him to stay when they were 13.

"Yes Prowl?" He asked.

"Why do you have purple tail lights?" Torque broke into laughter at her friend's question. Barricade groaned and walked into the house.

"'Cause I like purple."

"I thought you liked red." Prowl said. In an instant, Barricade was seeing his 4 year old twin, asking him what his favorite color was. He shook his head.

"Ah, shit... Prowl, now isn't a good time. I have to-"

"I know you didn't stay last night because of me." Barricade frowned.

"That's not-"

"Lockdown told Jazz and I after you left." Prowl cut him off again. Barricade let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, it's... I just..."

"You're uncomfortable with me being gay, aren't you?" Prowl asked. Barricade bit his lip so hard that it bled.

"It's not that Prowl... I swear to Buddha it isn't..."

"Then why didn't you stay?" Barricade just shook his head.

"I can't tell you Prowl. And I swear if you or Lockdown tell him, I'm killing you both. Or going to purposely crash my next show." With that, Barricade turned and walked out of the bedroom, out of the house and hopefully out of his brother's thoughts. Like always though, he found himself walking around the park, heading back. He cussed himself, and went to go back to Kup's when he quite literally walked into a man. A small young man – could have been a boy, really – looked up with shy blue eyes that shrieked at Barricade '_please don't hurt me!_'. He frowned, and helped the kid up.

"My bad. I gotta start lookin' at where I'm goin'."

"Oh, uhm... N-no prob-blem." Barricade fought the urge to gag. A pansy boy. But damn, it was a cute one. "Uhm, I-I'm Anicon." Barricade stared for a moment before answering.

"Barricade." Anicon smiled at him.

"Where are you headed?"

"Eh... No where, I guess." Which was true. Even Kup called his place "The Hell in Nowhere".

"I was going to go to the library. M-maybe you'd like to come with me?" Barricade stared. Was this kid... _hitting_ on him? Heh, maybe he wasn't so much of a pansy after all.

"Sure, why not?" Anicon seemed to beam with joy, and Barricade had to wonder if this kid was from outer space or, hell, maybe even Wonderland.

"What kind of books do you read?" Anicon asked.

"Uh... I don't read much, honestly. I travel a lot." Barricade informed the younger man.

"Well, what do you do, then, that makes you travel so much?" Anicon asked. Barricade frowned.

"You first."

"Oh! Uhm, okay. I'm in college, majoring in botany and nature biology(1)!"

"Huh... I'm a... uh..." Well this was a first.

"Is something wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Anicon said hurried, worried he'd scared off his new friend.

"Oh, no. It's not that. I just... I'm a stunt artist..." He muttered.

"A stunt artist? Like in the movies?!" Anicon asked.

"No. I do tricks on a motorcycle, do some racing here and there, and take whatever pay I can get." He's never felt so... inferior before.

"Oh... Oh, uhm, not that that's a bad thing! I think it's neat! I've never seen anybody do stunts before on a motorcycle! At least, not in person. I've seen it occasionally on the TV when my roommate is home, but I'd love to see you do it!" Barricade stared. The kid. Was hitting on him. This was new. And he was just about to freak out and run to Rodimus about strange kids hitting on him and he was scared.

Of course, Rodimus would most likely just laugh at him and say he'd been out of circuit for too long.

"Uh... Well, there is a show in a few days... I have a ticket that's good for all the shows for the next few weeks... I guess you could have it..." Anicon looked estatic, and Barricade gave him the front row ticket, like the two he gave Kup and Rodimus.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to try to go to every one!" Barricade found this man... odd.

"Barricade! Stop trying to pick up kids!" Barricade and Anicon turned around and Barricade twitched, seeing Rodimus with his team.

"I am not hitting on him!"

"Oh, uhm... H-hello sir..."

"Oh, wait. You're that kid from that bar..." Rodimus suddenly blushed and Barricade grinned.

"I thought you didn't swing that way Roddy..."

"I _don't_!"

"Then how do you know this charming young man?" Barricade asked.

"Th-the bar I was at a few weeks ago had a gun shot inside of it..."

"Oh... This is just too good..." Barricade laughed, "I can't blame you Ani. Roddy's way too pretty to be straight. Always has been." The Prime's team snickered as Anicon blushed freakishly.

"Shut up Barricade, or I swear to God I'm gunna arrest you!"

"For what?"

"Child harrassment!"

"A-actually..." Anicon's blush got redder, if possible.

"Actually, he was asking me about the stunt show. I gave'm a ticket, he's never seen one."

"So you're hitting on a kid." One of his friend's crew asked.

"I asked..." Anicon murmured.

"Relax Anicon. They're just pansy coppers."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Rodimus growled.

"You. Me. Track. Before the show Friday." Barricade said.

"Deal."

"Huh?"

"You feel like coming to the track early Anicon? You'll be finding the First Prime of the DPD crashing into the wall." Barricade smirked. Rodimus growled.

"No way. _You_ will be putting Kup's training to shame!"

"Have you even _touched_ your bike since we finished training? Or is it rusting in your garage? Kup built those bikes from scratch you know." Barricade snorted. Poor Anicon looked ready to pass out, trying to get the courage to break up the fight.

"Oh, it's on!" Rodimus turned and stormed off, cussing the world and, more specifically, Barricade and his loud mouth. Barricade turned to Anicon.

"You alright?" Anicon slowly nodded. Barricade frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't go to the library today..." Anicon nodded again.

"I think you're right..." Barricade laughed and started to walk the kid home.

This kid wasn't so bad after all.

1- I added in the nature biologist 'cause it just seems so... _him_.


	5. I Was Fourteen

Why am I doing more? Because I love Anicon!! -squeals- I seriously want Barricade and Anicon shiiiiiiipped. X3 I'm waiting for Demyrie to get back to me on that. XD

Dis/Claimer: on chapter one and two.

Chapter Four:

I was Fourteen

The next day, Barricade sat in Kup's dining room, glaring at Rodimus. The Prime glared right back. One couldn't help but wonder if it had always been like this between the two, back when they were kids. The answer would be, yes.

"Alright, I swear if you two don't stop with this crap, I'm grounding you both!" Kup finally snapped, annoyed. Both glaring men jumped at the shout and stared at Kup. Both argued that it was unfair, that they were legal adults and whatnot.

"If you two are adults, then _act like it_! If you're going to glare at each other like children, then I'm going to treat you as such!" Kup said. The rest of their dinner was eaten in silence, both men thoroughly _sulking_ at being reprimanded.

After dinner, Barricade went to get his bike, via a ride from Rodimus, who was going to drop his off so it would be ready for their bet. As they entered, Rodimus pushing his highly _pink_ and yellow bike, Lockdown stared at them.

"You two got into another argument, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Is my bike done?" Barricade sighed.

"Almost. Get yer ass upstairs and talk to Prowl."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe he knows." Barricade stiffened.

"You didn't..."

"Yes, I did. And he should have heard it from you." Lockdown told him, going back to repairing his lover's brother's bike. Barricade gave Rodimus an '_I'll walk home_' look. Rodimus sighed.

"Alright..." He left his bike, and went to his car. Barricade went into the actual house, and found Prowl sitting curled up on the couch, staring blankly at a nature documentary. He sighed and sat next to him.

"Prowl..."

"I'm sorry." Barricade frowned.

"Don't be."

"But-"

"But he likes my younger twin brother. Big deal. I'll get over it." '_Already on it..._' He added as he thought of Anicon. The mere thought of the little Spazz Attack(1) made him smile.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." Lockdown's voice made the smile turn into a scowl.

"Bastard."

"I'm serious Barricade. You haven't smiled like that in a damn long time."

"I was fourteen." Barricade said.

"You remember?" Lockdown frowned.

"Mmhm. It was the first real smile I ever made, at least since Blue was born. Kup caved, and took me in. He taught me everything he knew about riding a motorcycle. He taught me how to race, and he taught me every trick I know, and I've seen him do ones I've never learned." Barricade had that smile again. That _real_ smile.

"He must be nice."

"Oh hell no! He's an old grouch now." Barricade laughed, "But still, he was the best in his day."

"He doesn't race anymore?" Prowl asked, frowning softly.

"Oh no! He's 54. If he could still race, he wouldn't be here in Detroit, most like." Barricade laughed.

"So, he taught you to ride when you were 14?" Prowl asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch Prowl. I never actually rode until I got my learners when I was 15." Barricade frowned, "But yeah, pretty much. Just a 13 and half when I got to Detroit. Just turned 14 when I managed to convince Kup to teach me to ride. He ended up taking me off the streets and I swear, if he allowed to back then, I would have asked him to adopt me. Rodimus feels the same way."

"I would suppose I should meet him, if he raised my twin." Prowl said.

"When you're out of your cast." Barricade said dryly.

"More like Friday." Prowl said knowingly. The older twin groaned.

'_I wish I was fourteen again..._'

1- Anicon shall forever be Barricade's little Spazz Attack. -giggles-


	6. The First One Gone

It's official. I'm shipping Anicon with Barricade. -giggles- How can you NOT think it's adorable? Because it makes me squee at the thought of it!

Yes, this is short, but it's Easter and I probably shouldn't be updating this. So, sorry. Shortness, but you get to see 18 year old Smokescreen!! =D So, HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!

(And if not christian, happy non-denominational holiday. 'Cause, really, I think I wanna become buddhist like Prowl and Barricade. It's more appealing to me then Christianity. Just don't tell nobody... My parents, sister and brother and everybody else in the family might kill me. Think of them as Prowl's Dad. -sighs-)

Dis/claimer: on chapters ONE and TWO. And now that I know what Prowl's daddy's name is, I can bring him in! It only took 30 something chapters for me to re-find the one that he was first named in. -rereading Odd Couple- Dai. Dai what? Dai belongs to Demyrie. XD

WHAT TIME IS IT!? _Flash Back TIME!!!!_

Chapter Five

The First One Gone

Barricade never meant to over hear the yelling. To hear the slaps, the throwing of kitchen knives, the sharp words that always came from his father's mouth when his brother came home, smelling of smoke and alcohol. He sighed as he sat with Anicon at the cafe. The young man asked about his older brother, and why he left.

"You sure you want to know all of it?" He asked. The younger man nodded.

"Yes! Please tell me! U-Unless you don't want to, because I don't want you to get upset about it, or anything an-!"

"And nothing. Look, like I said, my brother got into some troublesome things when he was 17, and he left on his 18th birthday. I heard my father say things to him, and I heard the hits, everything. My brother tried to protect me and the other two, but... I always knew he was doing things he wasn't supposed to. I could smell the smoke, and the alcohol. The pot. His 18th birthday, he didn't bother packing anything 'cept a picture of me, Prowl and Blue. He took a taxi, and was the first one gone..."

_Fifteen Years Ago_

Laughter was in the air as 8 year old twin brothers, Barricade and Prowl, ran through the house. At the window was 3 year old Bluestreak, who stared with sad eyes as the laughing children out front played with each other. But he wasn't staring at the children. He was staring, with his older brothers, at their oldest brother. Barricade ran outside to him, as Dai stood, staring coldly at the 18 year old with red hair in a messy crop.

"Smokescreen, don't go!" The older twin cried, hugging the older boy. Smokescreen was silent as he hugged the child, lifting him into his arms.

"You, Barricade, have to be strong. Alright? Be strong for Prowl, and Bluestreak. Be strong for Mother." He whispered so Dai never heard. Barricade shook his head.

"Take me with you!"

"I can't. Just stay here." Smokescreen said.

"Where are you going!?" Prowl finally ran out of the house, and to his brothers. He clung to Smokescreen's waist, face in the young adult's stomach. Smokescreen was silent.

"Answer the child." Dai said, voice cold and as sharp as the sword hanging in the man's office.

"I am going to Nevada." Smokescreen said. But the twins knew he wasn't going to stay there long. Smokescreen set Barricade down, kissing the two on their foreheads as their mother brought Bluestreak out. Smokescreen kissed the boy's head, before nodding to Dai and their mother. He climbed into the taxi.

"NO!" Barricade tried to follow, but Dai held him back, his grip on the young boy's arm leaving a bruise that would remain for two weeks. The twins, and little Bluestreak, cried that night, wanting their precious older brother. Barricade became hard over the next few days. Determined to never let Dai get what he wanted out of him. And four years later, he packed up, and left during the night.


	7. Anicon

Why? Because SOMETHING needs an update, and this is actually getting hit with favs and alerts. -squeals- AND! I finally realized I knew Prowl and 'Cade's last name the whole time. XD It's Atlas. Wow, I feel stupid lol.

Dis/claimer: on one and two. -grins-

Chapter Six

Anicon

Barricade noted easily, as he spent the next few days with him, that Anicon was really sweet once you got past his shy exterior. The Asian biker found himself wanting to spend more time with the kid. He felt something he hadn't felt since Lockdown crushed his, well, crush. He felt what he thought only stunt riding would let him feel. He felt _alive_.

Anicon wasn't the only one who changed since Barricade met him. While Anicon became more open and sure of himself around him, Barricade began to open up as well. He told Anicon things only Kup had ever known. Things Torque and Lockdown and Rodimus didn't know. Things he had never wanted to remember.

Rodimus and Kup noticed him change. They noticed he'd come back to the Hell in Nowhere with a grin on his face. They'd notice he no longer wore his sunglasses, and was actually reading. They heard him constantly on his cell phone, talking to someone about nature biology and botany. Rodimus had asked since when he liked it, and he just said "My friend likes it". Kup just shook his head, a knowing smile on his face.

The young man was a constant companion when he wasn't in school. They spent most of their time in the library, or at a coffee shop. Barricade tried getting him to go to a straight bar, but the younger kid was too afraid, even with Barricade around.

But since Barricade, there were a few people who recognized him. Some had tried to approach, but he just glared, and they backed off. Anicon just grinned at him.

"Hey Barricade?" Anicon said one day at the library.

"Yes Anicon?" Barricade asked, reading "_Wyvernhail_".

"Why haven't I met your friends and twin yet?" Anicon asked.

"You'll meet them Friday."

"Why not sooner?"

"Because it'd be fucking awkward."

"And me just being at the show, not knowing anybody. Wouldn't be awkward?" Anicon frowned. That made Barricade sigh.

"Alright... When do you want to meet them?" He asked.

"Can I meet them today? O-or tomorrow!" Anicon squeaked when Barricade frowned.

"No, it's fine. At the very least, you can meet Prowl and Kup..."

"Kup? As in, the racer?" Anicon asked as they put their books back and left the library.

"Yeah. You know'm?"

"I heard about his crash. My dad's friend was a racer-junky. Said his favorite racer got into a bad crash during a show." Anicon frowned.

"Yeah... He ain't rode since. Taught me and Rodi, though." Barricade nodded, "Was a bad accident. I saw the tape. It was awful."

"How bad?"

"Ani, he hasn't rode since." Barricade frowned. Anicon blushed at the nickname. They got on Barricade's bike, Anicon wearing the helmet. Barricade turned it on, and headed off, Anicon clinging to him. The ride was short on his bike, and he parked it on the curb. Anicon got off, and took off the helmet. Barricade grinned, and ruffled his hair.

"Helmet hair." He said as Anicon swiped at his hand. They approached the Hell, and entered.

"Kup?" He called.

"You need to start doing your own fucking laundry." Kup said as he came in with the basket. He stared at Anicon. "Who's this?"

"Kup, this is Anicon. Anicon, this is my Sensei." Barricade said. Anicon smiled shyly.

"H-hi..."

"So you're the kid that's being sweet on Barricade." Kup blinked. Barricade's palm met his face as Anicon blushed.

"U-uhm, I... I guess..."

"Kid, "I guess" ain't an answer. Back in my day, when a boy like Barricade starts to change the way he has, somebody's being sweet on him and if it ain't you, I'll have to get worried." Kup said. Barricade moaned.

"No more "Back in my day" stories. _Please_!" He begged. Kup laughed, as Anicon stood there, blushing.

"Fine. No more stories. Has he met your brother yet?" The old man asked.

"No. Have you?" Barricade replied simply. It was a common game they've had since Barricade had learned his brother was in Detroit a few years ago.

"Funny. Is he gunna?"

"We're headed there next. Right Ani?" Anicon nodded.

"R-Right Barri." Anicon said, slipping in what he hoped could be his pet name for Barricade. Barricade smiled weakly as Kup stared.

"I used to think the day anybody aside from your older brother could ever get away with calling you something other than Barricade or 'Cade, I'd be dead." Barricade scowled.

"Come on Ani, let's go before he starts with the damn stories again." Anicon giggled.

"Actually, I got a call from Rodimus." Barricade froze.

"Yeah?"

"He's going to meet you at Lockdown's, said I should come with."

"Oh you assholes..." Barricade growled.

"It was Lockdown's idea, so don't get your briches in a bunch. Prowl _wants_ to meet us, thank you very much."

"I still hate you all!"

"What about him?"

"'Cept him. Anicon I love."

"Did you just say the-!"

"I STILL HATE YOU KUP!" Barricade shouted, leaving the house. Anicon giggled again as he followed him, and Kup after him.

Anicon was sure that meeting Barricade's friends would be interesting.


	8. Smokescreen's In Town?

-gasps- I know! I'm updating! -faints-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Demyrie owns Torque and Anicon, both of who appear in the first and second chapters and maybe later on.

**Claimer:** I own... well, the idea. Kinda. I warped Demyrie's story _Odd Couple_, so this is AU to her story. YOU MUST READ ODD COUPLE FIRST! It's linked at the top of my profile!

**Warning:** mild "Wtf"ness in this, and no Anicon. And Barricade has a few mood swings in this... But don't worry, Anicon will be in the next chapter, and Barricade will be his normal asshole self. ... Kinda.

Chapter Seven

Smokescreen's in Town

Barricade went straight to the smell of tofu cooking in the kitchen. He knew only one person who ate tofu in this house.

"Whatcha maaaaking?" He asked his younger twin. Prowl looked up at him with an unamused look.

"Tofu burgers. And Lockdown is making normal ones for the non-vegetarians." His brother said. Barricade nodded and sat on the counter next to the stove.

"Hey Barricade!" Torque walked in and grinned. "Your boy is so adorable, and such a gentleman! You are without a doubt, lucky." A blush made its way onto Barricade's face. Prowl smiled.

"So you brought him?"

"He wanted to meet you guys, so yeah..." Barricade said, shifting uncomfortably. Prowl then frowned.

"Father is in town." Barricade tensed.

"Does he know...?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But mother called and she somehow received wind of Smokescreen in town. I think she's speaking to Bluestreak."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up Prowler!" Barricade exclaimed, drawing the recently entered Lockdown's attention. "Smokescreen's in town? Smokescreen Atlas? Our Smokescreen? Our alcoholic, smoking, gambling-addicted brother? FBI Head Interrogator from the Portland Oregon Unit(1)?"

"Yes. He's staying at Blue's. At least mother said." Barricade's shocked and horrified look turned into a shit-eating grin.

"Where's Blue's place? I wanna give'm, tickets!" He said, excited.

"Who? Blue or Smokescreen?"

"Both! Smokescreen's been dropping calls every now and then and he wants to see me do it live!"

"... I have never seen him this excited unless he was jacked up on alcohol..." Torque said as Rodimus came in to say hi to his friend and Prowl. He paused, seeing said friend.

"Did your boyfriend give you sugar?" He asked.

"No!"

"Smokescreen call?"

"BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Smokescreen's in town?"

"How'd ya guess Rodi?"

"Besides your shit-eating grin?" Rodimus laughed, "And he came by the station to talk to Magnus."

"You knew he was here and didn't tell us!" Barricade looked hurt.

"Actually..."

"Barri! Prowlie! Get your asses out of that kitchen and come give me a hug!" A new voice shouted from the living room.

"No way." Prowl gasped.

"SMOKEY!" Barricade squealed, running out of the room. He saw his older brother. The 34 year old had the same red hair, only it was longer, shaggier than it had been when he last saw him when the older man left their family. His blue eyes were not the same anger-and-pain-filled eyes Barricade remembered, but were a bright blue that shone with excitement and mischief. He wore not a uniform, but faded blue jeans, and a red and blue racing shirt with the number "38" on it. Barricade fought a grin, that was his bike's racing number.

"Damn..." Smokescreen said, taking the younger man in. Both brothers grinned and Barricade threw his arms around his brother. The older man hugged him tightly, and Barricade fought tears. He felt at ease in these familiar arms. He felt safe. Barricade felt his tears break away from his will as he heard his brother's words.

"I'm in town, permanently..."

1) I decided Smokescreen was in Portland Oregon, alluding to the Transformers G1 series, which is kick ass.


	9. Detroit Racing Stadium

Barricade: The authoress ditched us to go babysit with her mother. She got home maybe a half hour ago, took a shower, and is down for the count in the living room. So, _I_ am putting up the chapter after finally cracking her password for her computer and FF account's password.

Rodimus: You're going to get into trouble...

Barricade: And I don't give a shit. Go away.

Rodimus: -growls-

Both: -fighting-

Kup: ... I am glad they aren't mine... Oh, and the authoress wanted everyone to know, that she edited the chapter and took out Lockdown, Smokescreen and Prowl meeting Anicon. And since this is a spinoff of Odd Couple, it's also a spinoff of Odd Moments, meaning Ratchet adopted Arcee.

(Longest Chapter to date!)

Disclaimer/Claimer: I owns nothing but the idea for the spinoff of Demyrie's **Odd Couple**. She also owns Anicon and Torque.

Chapter Eight

Detroit Racing Stadium

_**Friday; Race Track**_

Barricade smirked, staring at Rodimus' quite _pink_ bike. To witness their attempt of the bet was Lockdown, Torque, Anicon, his brothers, Kup, Rodimus' cop team, Jazz and Ratchet and Arcee. Those last two were a surprise for Kup, since Rodimus found out Ratchet and Kup had been friends when Kup was a racer(1).

"IT ISN'T PINK DAMN YOU IRONHIDE!" Rodimus shrieked angrily. Barricade snickered.

"Kup, is it pink?" Arcee asked her father's friend. Ratchet smirked.

"Is it?" He asked, noticing his friend's silence. Kup smiled weakly.

"It's a shade darker, but the tail lights..." Rodimus started the bike, the tail lights turning on.

"OH MY BUDDHA! AND YOU FUCKING BITCHED AT ME FOR MINE BEING PURPLE!" shrieked Barricade in laughter. Everyone laughed.

"SHUT UP IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Rodimus shouted.

"Uhm... You sure you aren't gay Rodimus? 'Cause right now you seem gayer than Barricade, Anicon, Lockdown and I put together." Torque giggled.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"I'll turn you. Eventually." Barricade said, starting his bike. Rodimus' team stared.

"I thought you were joking about your lights being purple..." Arcee said. Barricade grinned.

"Kup made'm purple. I asked why and he still hasn't answered."

"You came out of the closet that day." Kup said, "I figured I'd make it known for you."

"So why are mine pink?" Rodimus asked.

"You called'm a faggot." Kup shrugged. Prowl flinched at the word. "Sorry Prowl."

"You called'm uh..." Jazz looked shocked.

"I know. I'm a horrible person. I was sixteen okay! Obviously I was a little freaked that my room mate was a flamer."

"A what?" Arcee asked. Barricade asked.

"It's a nicer term for fag."

"What's a fa-!" Ratchet covered his daughter's mouth.

"It's a derogatory word for homosexual." He said. Kup laughed.

"Don't ever use the words we use Arcee. They're for old people only."

"Then why does Hot Shot use'm?" Arcee asked.

"It's too late for Hot Shot." Barricade said, "I already got to him."

"Barricade!" Hot Shot blushed furiously. His team stared.

"You're gay?" Rodimus asked.

"Uh-uhm... I-I'm not really sure..."

"You either are or aren't." Barricade frowned.

"I still like girls though!" Hot Shot whined. Kup rolled his eyes.

"Barricade, Rodimus, get on with the bet. The arena's starting to let in the obsessed fans." He said. The two men smirked and mounted their bikes, revving the engines.

"First one back after three rounds with eight tricks, wins." Kup said, standing between them like they normally do during a bet. "Ready!" The engines revved. "Set!" They kicked up the kick stands. "GO!" They were off. As each did their eight tricks, Barricade picked up the speed, Rodimus keeping up fairly easily.

"Whoa... That's so cool!" Arcee cheered.

"It's also dangerous." Kup said, "I only taught them how to ride because they were persistent buggers and slept on the curb the night I told them to go away."

"How come you don't ride anymore?" Arcee asked as Barricade won by two inches.

"Accident." Ratchet answered before Kup could answer.

"Is it one of those things you'll tell me when I'm older?" Arcee asked innocently. Ratchet frowned.

"This is one of those things that is best that you never know the details on." The girl frowned.

"Did he almost die?"

"Arcee I think that's-" Barricade was cut off.

"Yes. I did almost die. If Ratchet hadn't been there, I would have been." Kup replied. Everyone was silent.

"I... I used to watch the races with Lockdown when we just started moving in, but I never saw you get into an accident..." Torque frowned.

"They cut it out."

"It was that bad?" Rodimus frowned.

"Shit... I mean, we knew you almost died but... We didn't think..."

"I got cocky, and I paid the price. That's why I tell you constantly to be careful when you ride. Especially you Barricade. You're a cocky little shit that doesn't know when to be careful." Kup said.

"On a lighter note, I'll wear my helmet this time." Barricade said, "If just to make you feel better." Kup rolled his eyes.

"You should be wearing it anyways." Arcee said. Rodimus laughed.

"Got told by a kid."

"Shut it _Hot Rod_." Barricade smirked. Rodimus smirked.

"Whatever _Blockade_."

"God it's been forever since I heard those nicknames..." Kup muttered. The two grinned at eachother.

"Should we?"

"His reputation is already ruined."

"What are you two planning...?"

"Nothing, _Kuppy_." Barricade grinned. Kup facepalmed.

"I shouldn't have told you about that..."

"You told them about _what_?"

"Our nicknames. Rather, yours for me."

"What's Daddy's?" Arcee asked.

"You don't need to know Arcee." Ratchet frowned.

"It's Hatchet." Kup said.

"Wait, he's been Hatchet for that long?" Jazz asked, shocked.

"Yes." Kup said, "Got it a few weeks after we started on the road."

"Liars! What is _your_ name for him?" Barricade said. The two students were like children in a candy store. The two seniors deadpanned and walked away, Arcee giggling and following, wishing Barricade luck. Rodimus nodded at him, taking his bike to Kup's pick up truck, and Jazz clapped Barricade on the back, before leading Rodimus' team up to the stands. Torque hugged him, before going to the stands. Lockdown nodded to him, following her. Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak and Anicon were left as more people started filling the stands and other racers entered the back arena with their bikes.

"Be careful Barricade." Bluestreak chirped, hugging his older brother before running off to talk to Lockdown. Prowl hugged him, wishing him luck before following Bluestreak. Smokescreen grinned.

"Welp, Jazz said that Optimus and his team were definitely watching with a few of Bumblebee's and his girlfriend's friends."

"And we're live, here at the Detroit Racing Stadium..." They heard an announcer near them start the cover story.

"Sweet! This'll be fun." Barricade laughed. Smokescreen laughed.

"Be careful Barri, and good luck." The older Atlas said, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah." Smokescreen nodded to Anicon before leaving. Barricade grinned, and pulled the smaller man into a kiss. Anicon squeaked, both hearing the announcer comment on them kissing, and hearing Rodimus in the crowd shouting at them to get a room, the rest of his friends cat calling. Barricade pulled away, smirking at his boyfriend's blush.

"Get." Anicon nodded weakly, going to Smokescreen, who was waiting for the boy. Barricade rode his bike into the back.

_**The Project**_

"Oh... My... God..." Bumblebee said, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Bulkhead was mirroring his expression. Sari giggled.

"Awww..."

"'Awww'! There's no aw about that! That was- was- was-!"

"A shocking PDA..." Bulkhead supplied.

"Ithoughtitwasfunny! !" Blurr laughed.

"That was..." Optimus was at a loss for words.

"Well, Jazz did say that Prowl's friend said that Prowl said that Lockdown said that Barricade was completely out of the closet." Sari said. They stared at her.

"What?"

"She'sgotapointyouknow." Blurr agreed. Bumblebee facepalmed at the Russian Twins laughed and spoke in Russian.

_**The Arena twenty minutes later; with Kup, Arcee and Ratchet**_

"Oh wow! That was so cool! That racer all spinny and flipping and ohmygosh!" Arcee squealed as another racer did a standard trick.

"Arcee, how much sugar have you had tonight...?" Ratchet asked, frowning. Arcee shrugged.

"I dunno, but I lost count after Jazz gave me three bags of cotton candy!" Arcee giggled.

"Jazz!" Ratchet was going to go beat the black ninja cop, but Kup stopped him.

"A little sugar won't hurt. And even if she has had too much, it's a learning experience for her that she should limit her sugar intake. I let Barricade and Rodimus down alcohol when they were fourteen and got into my cabinet. Rodimus hasn't drank since. Barricade, however, went nuts when he was 21." Kup said. Ratchet groaned.

"If she's sick for the next two days, I'm killing you after I kill Jazz." Ratchet said. Kup smiled.

"Sure thing Ratchy."

"AWW! Daddy your nickname was Ratchy!"

1) Ratchet used to work for Kup as his personal EMT.


	10. Fight

Okay, I've decided to do a spin off of this, strictly for Kup and what does when he's not mentioned in this story. And I'm going to be developing on his relationship with Ratchet. Trust me, it'll be more fun than it sounds.

Disclaimer/Claimer: I owns nothing but the idea for the spinoff of Demyrie's **Odd Couple**. She also owns Anicon and Torque.

Chapter Nine

Fight

Barricade walked out of the back of the truck that held his bike. He saw his "crowd" waiting for him, Arcee immediately spouting off that he was "the awesomest one in the arena!" and her "friends will be soooo jealous?". Barricade stared.

"Did she have too much sugar?" He asked Rodimus.

"Yes." Kup said, "She did."

"Jazz gave me it!" Arcee chirped, grinning happily. Anicon was smiling at him. Barricade grinned and slung an arm over the smaller man's shoulders. They headed home, Barricade ducking out the back way and meeting Rodimus at the cop's car. He grinned at the man, who was trying to get Hot Shot to talk to him about his personal self.

"Ya know Roddy, I think the kid should talk to you on his own time." He said.

"This is your fault Barricade." Rodimus said.

"How is it my fault?" Barricade frowned.

"I wouldn't have to talk to him if you hadn't outed him!" Barricade growled.

"Well you shouldn't have to even talk to him about it! He's a kid, and if he's gay, then he's gay! It's not that big of a deal!"

"He's my brother and I'm supposed to look after him!"

"Well then you're doing a shit job of it!" Hot Shot shouted. The boy was crying.

"Hot Shot-!"

"Go to hell!" The boy shouted, running off.

"Hot Shot!" Rodimus called. He glared at Barricade. "If he gets hurts..." The cop ran after his younger brother. Barricade frowned and walked off, knowing exactly where the young boy was going. And he was right, Rodimus was walking away, feeling miserable as the boy was sitting on a swing. Barricade sat on the swing next to him.

"He's trying his best you know." Barricade said, voice flat. Hot Shot didn't answer him, simply staring at the ground. They sat in silence for a while.

"He's only a homophobe because Springer ran away..." Hot Shot mumbled darkly. Barricade smiled weakly.

"I know, he's a hypocrite and a flamer himself, but his heart is still broken. He'd rather hide behind a mask rather than face the world alone." Barricade said, "Hell, I did the same thing."

"But you don't have a younger brother to take care of." Hot Shot said, "And he's failing at it."

"Kid, you're 16. You've graduated high school a year early, and you're a cop. He knows you can take care of yourself. It's because of that that he doesn't know what to do when it comes to you. He just worries about you. Both of us do." Barricade explained. Hot Shot sniffed, and dried his brown eyes.

"He didn't talk to me when I lost my legs, why would he want to talk to me about being gay? I'd rather talk to him about my legs than this!" The boy complained. Barricade smiled.

"I know for a fact that he didn't talk to you then because he didn't want to upset you." He stood up off the swing. "Come on. He's not the only one who needs to apologize." Hot Shot stood up, and Barricade led him back to Rodimus' car down the block. The Prime was in the driver's seat, waiting. Or rather, hoping. Hot Shot got into the front seat. Rodimus bit his lip.

"Hot shot, I... I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best brother, or care taker but..." The rest of the conversation was lost to Barricade as he headed to walk home.

Like hell he'd ruin their moment.

* * *

This... Turned out different then what I wanted... But, I still like it. And next chapter? Another flash back!


	11. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
